


Quand le destin se ligue contre le coeur

by Nassthel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:23:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nassthel/pseuds/Nassthel
Summary: Oikawa et Iwaizumi sont parfaitement heureux. Rien ne semble pouvoir assombrir le ciel bleu de leur relation. Rien sauf peut-etre l'âme soeur d'Oikawa qui arrive un beau jour dans leur vie.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voila donc le chapitre d'introduction d'une fic dont l'idée m'est apparue d'un coup, comme souvent d'ailleur haha ! Le style change pas mal par rapport a Ange noir. Déjà c'est pas le même ship mais shh, et puis c'est pas à la premiere personne non plus. Bref, je pense que cette fic sera plutôt longue, avec des capitre plus longs que pour AN ! Bon par contre je ne déroge pas a mon habitude, donc sans aucun doute, les nouveaux chapitre sernt lent a arriver.

Oikawa vivait le parfait amour. C’est ce qu’il disait à tout le monde. Et c’est comme ça qu’il le ressentait. Alors non, Iwaizumi n'était pas son âme sœur, mais oui, lui et Oikawa s’aimaient de tout leur saoul. “On a pas besoin d’être des âmes sœurs pour s’aimer !” Répétait Oikawa à ses parents chaque fois que ceux ci lui disaient que son histoire d’amour avec Iwaizumi n'était que de passage et que le jour où l’un d’eux rencontrera son âme sœur ils comprendront en quoi leur histoire ne peut continuer pour toujours.

Et ce jour là, Oikawa avait compris. Quand Kageyama avait passer le pas de la porte du gymnase, faisant en même temps son apparition dans la vie d'Oikawa, il avait compris. C'était évident. Il venait de rencontrer son âme sœur. Tout l'univers semblait le lui indiquer. Mais il refusait d’y croire. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il n’en avait pas besoin. Pas quand ce rôle n’était pas attribué à Iwaizumi. Il ne voulait d'une autre personne dans sa vie. Seul Iwaizumi comptait. Et lui… Lui osait venir s’interposer entre eux. Il osait être la. Être son âme soeur. Il n’en avait aucun droit. Comment pouvait-il se tenir la, le regarder avec autant d’innocence alors qu’il venait gâcher sa vie ? Et il fixait Oikawa. Il ne le lâchait pas du regard. Peut-être parce qu’il savait, tout aussi bien que lui que leur destins étaient liés. Mais Oikawa refusait d’y croire, de l’accepter. “Plutôt mourir que d’aimer un autre homme qu’Iwa-chan !” étaient les seuls pensées qui parvenaient à son esprit quand il voyait Kageyama. Il ne pouvait pas l’aimer. Il ne voulait pas l’aimer. Alors il se mit à le haïr. C’était plus simple. Mieux.

Mais chaque fois, chaque jour, à chaque entraînement, Tobio arrivait, les yeux brillants, lui demandant toujours quelque chose. “S’il te plait Oikawa, apprends moi à servir !” et chaque fois Oikawa le repoussait, l’insultait. Chaque fois il faisait tout son possible pour lui montrer que rien n’arriverait entre eux. Qu’il n’y aurait pas d “eux”. Qu’il ne serait pas l’esclave de son destin comme tout ces couples réunis par on ne sait quel miracle. Qu’il ne l’aime pas lui. Qu’il ne l’aimerait jamais. Chaque fois, Oikawa espérait que ce soit la dernière. Parce que chaque fois, repousser son cadet devenait de plus en plus compliqué. Chaque fois il se rendait compte qu’il ne pourrait pas le haïr ou même faire semblant de le haïr pour toujours. Il le sentait. Au fond de lui. Chaque fois il s'attendrissait un peu plus en voyant ses deux orbes bleus pleines d’étoiles se poser sur lui.

Heureusement pour lui, il n’avait pas tant de temps que ça a faire dans la même équipe que lui. Et le passage au lycée fut une libération. Les deux premier mois en tout cas. Et il ne comprenait pas. Il ne se comprenait pas. Il ne se comprenait plus. Il ne tenait plus en place, dormait de moins en moins, et quand bien même il disait le contraire, il pensait tout le temps son cher cadet. Et ça l’irritait au plus haut point. Même loin de lui, Kageyama continuait de lui ruiner la vie.

 

* * *

 

 

Iwaizumi, de son côté, n’avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre le liens qui unissait son meilleur ami et Tobio. Il avait beau ne pas être aussi malin qu’Oikawa, il connaissait son compagnon. Dire qu’il le connaissait par coeur serait un euphémisme. Il avait donc tout de suite remarqué que quelque chose n’allait pas. Et puis Oikawa avait commencé à ne faire que parler de Kageyama. “Il est insupportable ! Vraiment je supporte pas les génies !” lui répétait-il chaque jour. Et puis un jour il avait commencé à l’appeler par son prénom. Jusque la ça avait juste l’air d’une rivalité à sens unique tout ce qu’il y a de plus normal avec Oikawa. Rien ne semblait différer de ce qu’il entretenait comme rivalité avec Ushijima. Bien au contraire, il faisait exactement la même chose, jusqu'à rajouter le “-chan” dans le seul but de l’agacer. Pourtant, l’appeler par son prénom, voilà qui relevait d’un tout autre niveau. Alors forcément, entre ça, les oeillade qu’il envoyait à Kageyama et son comportement, il n’était pas dur de deviner qu’il n’y avait pas que cette pseudo histoire de setter de génie qui veut lui voler sa place.

Bien sur Iwaizumi en avait parlé avec Oikawa, essayé de le raisonner, de lui sortir les mots de la bouche. Mais rien a faire, Oikawa était buté comme personne. “Tu débloque Iwa-chan ! Bien sur que Tobio-chan n’est pas mon âme-soeur ! Idiot ! et puis tu c’est bien qu’il n’y a que toi qui compte” avait été la seule réponse d’Oikawa, avec, bien sur, l’ajout d’un clin d’oeil. Le sujet ne fut plus abordé pendant un long moment.

 

* * *

 

 

Kageyama pourtant, de son côté, n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il y avait entre lui et Oikawa. Il avait bien sûr senti quelque chose, son estomac se retourner, ses yeux n’être fixés que sur lui, tout ce qu’avait ressenti Oikawa au même moment. Et chaque fois qu’il voyait son âme soeur il sentait toutes sortes d’émotions l’envahir mais surtout l’envi d’en savoir plus sur Oikawa, l’envi de se rapprocher de lui, de ne jamais le laisser partir. Mais Kageyama ne fit pas le rapprochement entre ces sentiments et le concept d’âme-soeur. Il ne comprit pas, malgré tout les efforts que l’univers mettait à lui faire comprendre, qu’Oikawa et lui étaient des âmes-soeurs. Les sentiments qu’il ressentait n’était selon lui qu’une simple admiration. Et chaque fois qu’il s’approchait de lui, chaque fois qu’il allait lui demander quelque chose, il espérait qu’enfin Oikawa accepte. Mais chaque fois il se faisait sauvagement rejeter par son aîné. Et à chaque rejet il sentait son coeur se serrer, le piquer, comme si chaque fois, Oikawa y enfonçait une aiguille. Mais la encore, Kageyama ne fit pas le rapprochement. Il se dit juste que c’était le sensation normal de quelqu’un qui se fait repousser par son model.

Et puis un jour, Oikawa failli le frapper. Sans l’intervention d’Iwaizumi il l’aurait sans doute fait. Et ce jour là Kageyama prit peur. Il se rendit compte que peut-être, rien que peut-être, Oikawa ne voulait pas être admiré par lui. Qu’Oikawa ne voudrait jamais de lui. Il se sentait détruit. Tout autour de lui semblait s’écrouler et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le simple rejet de son idol le mettait dans un état pareil. Il aurait dû s’en douter pourtant. Il aurait dû savoir, qu’Oikawa ne l’aimait pas. Qu’il ne l’aimerait pas. Mais il ne comprenait pas. Il n’avait pas de raison de le détester. Oui, lui aussi était passeur, mais il ne voyait pas là une raison de haine. Il ne voulait pas voler la place de son aîné, au contraire, il aimait le voir jouer, voir son service, voir ses passes. Alors pourquoi Oikawa le détestait-il autant ? Et pourquoi cette haine l’affectait autant ? Kageyama était perdu. Sous cette pluie d’émotion il ne comprenait pas. il se sentait si mal. Comme si plus rien dans sa vie n’importait. Comme si soudain, il avait cessé d’exister. Au entrainement Oikawa semblait l’ignorer, mais c’était peut-être lui qui l’evitait. D’ailleurs il ne s'entraînait plus avec autant de fougue qu’avant. Il avait perdu le goût de tout. “A quoi ça sert si Oikawa me déteste” pensait-il sans vraiment se comprendre lui-même.

Iwaizumi fut le premier à venir lui parler en voyant qu’il n’allait pas bien. Lui qui était toujours là, toujours avec Oikawa. Lui qui était l’un des pilier de l’équipe, le soutien de tous face aux caprices du capitaine. “Tu sais Kageyama, Oikawa c’est un idiot mais il est pas méchant au fond, juste bête. Et puis, je pense pas qu’il te déteste vraiment non plus, c’est con à dire mais je crois plutôt qu’il a peur de toi, que tu lui vole sa place, tu vois ? Aller t’en fais pas !” Et entendre la personne qui connaissait le mieux Oikawa lui dire ça lui avait immédiatement remonté le moral, encore une fois sans qu’il ne sache vraiment trop pourquoi. Tout semblait reprendre son cours, Kageyama en fut soulagé. Et puis les 3eme durent quitter le collège pour entamer leurs années de lycée. Et avec ce nouveau départ, tout, autour de Kageyama, sembla de nouveau s’assombrir. Il était devenu de plus en plus irritable et irrité, il n’arrivait plus à se concentrer sur rien, que ce soit les cours ou le volley. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son corps refusait de suivre le rythme. Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas simplement vivre, pourquoi tout ce qu’il arrivait à faire était ruminer, penser a oikawa, et rater tout ce qu’il entreprenait. Il vécut alors les deux années les plus longues et compliqués de sa vie, prenant peu à peu conscience du lien qu’il avait avec Oikawa. Comprenant de ce fait, toutes les réactions, les siennes et celles d’Oikawa. Il commença par s’en vouloir de n’avoir pas su comprendre plus tôt, puis il en voulu à Oikawa. Finalement, il fut heureux de ne plus avoir à le côtoyer même s’il côtoyait constamment son esprit.


	2. Chapter 2

Sac sur les épaules, chaussures lassées, cravate nouée, tout était parfait pour cette rentrée en seconde dans ce nouvel établissement. Proche de chez lui, avec une bonne équipe, avec son meilleur ami, son compagnon, Aoba Josai promettait à Oikawa Tôru des jours heureux. Il faut dire que le cadre était idéal. Son lycée était à seulement 10 minutes à pieds de chez lui -un trajet qu’il fit d’ailleurs avec Iwaizumi tous les jours-, isolé des bruits entêtants de la ville. Loin de ses souvenir de collège, loin de Tobio. De plus le gymnase était on ne peut mieux. Tout lui annonçait un nouveau départ parfait.

\- Mais c’est affreux !!! Iwa-chan regarde on est pas dans la même classe comment ils  
ont pu nous séparer !?!

Son cris résonna dans tout le lycée. Son rêve commençait déjà à tourner doucement en cauchemar. C’est le moral dans les chaussettes qu’il s’en alla dans sa salle de classe. Lui sans Iwaizumi, ce n’était plus vraiment lui. Bien évidemment dès que l’occasion se présenta à lui il ne pu s'empêcher de sortir son téléphone afin de faire part à la quasi-totalité de son répertoire tous ses malheurs, en en faisant bien sûr plus que nécessaire. Ainsi il parcourait son répertoire cherchant la nouvelle victime de ses plaintes. Kindaichi, Kunimi, sa soeur, son cousin, tous y passaient. Tous devaient savoir à quel point il vivait une vie compliquée maintenant que lui et “Iwa-chan” étaient séparés par un mur couvert d’exposer en tout genre. C’est en cherchant sa prochaine proie qu’il trouva le numéro de Kageyama sous le glorieux nom de “l’imbécile de génie débile”. Son visage se déforma en une grimace. Il n’avait pas besoin de cette succession de chiffres dans son téléphone. Pas besoin que son fidèle compagnon lui rappelle ce qu’il voulait oublier. Il décida qu’il était plus que tant qu’il supprime Kageyama Tobio de sa vie autant que faire se peut, ce qui impliquait donc de supprimer son numéro qu’il n’utiliserait de toutes façons jamais.

La pause de midi arriva bien lentement suite à ça. Oikawa avait passé ces deux dernières heures à regarder les aiguilles de l’horloge tourner. Et quand enfin il fut libéré de sa salle de classe, il se précipita vers Iwaizumi et entama un monologue sur ses aventures Ô combien palpitantes.

\- Iwaaa-chaaaaan ~ Tu devinera jamais ce que j’ai trouvé sur mon téléphone ! En fait tu vois il fallait ab-so-lu-ment que je dise à tout le monde qu’on est pas dans la même classe parce que tu vois, c’est scandaleux quoi ! Et donc j’étais là tranquillement à scroller sur mon téléphone et d’un coup BIM ! je vois le numéro de Tobio-chan ! tu te rends compte ! Tobio-chan ! Genre j’ai son numéro… Bref du coup je l’ai effacé mais tu sais Kindachi et moi on a parlé et tu vois il m’a dit qu’il est dans la même classe que Kunimi et Tobio-chan cette année encore, et je suis trop jaloux parce que lui, au moins, il est avec son ami, alors que nous on est séparé ! c’est terrible !! Et-.... Oh hé tu m’écoute ?  
\- heuu Pas trop nan ça fait un bail que j’ai décroché de tes potins. J’ai faim on va bouffer ?  
\- Iwa-chan t’es pas gentil !!! tu vois c’est pour ça que je suis ton seul ami !!  
\- c’est pas plutôt parce que tu parle trop que je suis ton seul ami à toi ?  
\- Hé ! pas vrai ! je suis hyper populaire je te ferai dire!!  
\- C’est ton apparence qui l’est, dès que tu ouvre la bouche c’est une autre histoire.  
\- Mais iwa-chaaaan, je croyais que tu m’aimais  
-c’est bien pour ça que je sais que t’es chiant. Conclut Iwaizumi en s’asseyant à une table libre. Il fut rejoint dans la seconde par Oikawa qui se plaignait encore. La discussion entre eux repris avec une énième plainte sur le fait qu’ils n’étaient plus dans la même classe de la part d’Oikawa. Ils parlèrent rapidement de leur matiné avant de dériver sur le volley. Tout deux avaient hâte de pouvoir s’inscrire dans le club de leur lycée, de rencontrer de nouveau joueur, mais surtout de pouvoir rejouer, refaire des match.

\- Cette fois je vais l’exploser Ushiwaka-chan !! fit Oikawa en grinçant des dents d’irritation. Pour qui il se prend celui la! grrr !! Et dans deux ans, après avoir écrasé Ushiwaka-chan, on pourra rabattre son clapet horrible à Tobio-chan !  
\- Oui enfin ça c’est s’il vient pas ici  
\- Il a pas interêt !!!  
\- Et tu compte faire quoi, l’en dissuader, t’es vraiment stupide Trashykawa ! Aller à plus, on va chez moi après les cours ?  
\- Evidemment ! souria Oikawa, content d’être invité chez Hajime.

Chacun retourna dans sa classe pour le reste de l’après-midi, posant leur discussion dans un coin de leurs esprits. Du moins c’est ce que fit Iwaizumi. Oikawa lui ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher, il ne pouvait pas ne pas y penser. Peut-être que Tobio déciderait de venir dans son lycée. De venir lui gâcher sa vie parfaite de lycéen exemplaire. Il en était hors de question ! Il ne fallait pas qu’ils se côtoient de nouveau quotidiennement. Pas quand il était si menaçant pour son couple. Les mots d’Iwaizumi lui tournait dans la tête. “Tu compte faire quoi, l’en dissuader”. L’idée était génial. “Après tout je suis son modèle, si je lui dis de pas venir il le fera pas vrai ?” pensait-il. Il passa son après-midi à imaginer la tête que ferait son cadet en l’entendant dire “ne viens pas a Aoba josai.” Ou du moins il commença avec ça. Bien vite ses incontrôlables pensées dérivèrent. Il se demanda à quoi il ressemblait après ces 2 mois de vacances. S’il allait bien. S’il avait reporté son obsession sur quelqu’un d’autre, l’imaginant demander à Kunimi “s’il te plaît Kunimi-san, apprends moi à bloquer.” Et cette pensée l’énerva. Non, Tobio ne pouvait s’éprendre pour un autre. il n’avait pas le droit de remplacer. il fallait qu’il aille lui en dire deux mots !

Il écarquilla les yeux. Non. Non il ne pouvait pas penser ça. Il ne pouvait pas vouloir voir Kageyama. Il était censé le haïr. Censer l’oublier. Censé n’aimer qu’Iwaizumi. Mais quand il pensait à son cadet il n’arrivait plus à maîtriser ses pensées, son coeur. Chaque fois qu’une micro-pensée de cette personne pointait le bout de son nez, tout en lui semblait devenir incontrôlable. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas juste oublier ces yeux bleus ? Il le savait. Il le voyait. Il ne pouvait pas y échapper. Il était forcé de l’aimer. Pourtant il aimait Iwaizumi plus que quiconque, y compris son âme-soeur qui avait débarqué du jour au lendemain dans sa vie. Il le savait. Il le sentait. Quand il était avec lui. Quand ils se tenaient la mains, se faisaient des câlins, son coeur palpitait, son cerveau fondait. Il avait choisi d’aimer Iwaizumi, et il l’aimait plus que tout.

Mais Kageyama ne semblait pas prêt de quitter son esprit, de le laisser tranquille. Il le savait. Il savait qu’il ne pourrait pas prendre le dessus sur son destin. Il était forcé d’aimer Kageyama. C’était comme ça. Il n’avait pas le choix. Tout ce qu’il pouvait faire c’était faire semblant. Semblant de ne rien ressentir pour lui. De ne pas sentir son estomac se retourner et se nouer quand il le voyait, son cerveau fusé quand il pensait à lui, son être jubiler quand ils étaient à moins de 10 mètre. Tout ceci n’était que le fruit d’un amour. Un amour imposer, renié, mais réel.

 

* * *

 

 

Oikawa se prélassait dans les bras d’Iwaizumi. Le film qu’ils regardaient ne l'intéressait pas du tout. Il faut dire que c’était le 11ème film de godzilla du mois qu’il était forcé de regarder. Quand Iwaizumi lui avait dit “viens on se fait tous les films godzilla” il n’avait pas imaginé qu’il y en aurait autant. Lui pensait qu’il y en avait à tout casser 5, 10 tout au plus. Alors en voyant la liste interminable de wikipedia il avait cru mourir. 39. 39 film Godzilla. Et lui avait bêtement accepté de tous les voir, pensant que ce serait bouclé en une semaine. Et le pire de l’histoire, c’est qu’il ne pouvait rien faire d’autre que de suivre les 39 films. S’il disait un mot il se prenait une rafale de la part du fanatic du reptile qui lui disait de se taire. S’il sortait son téléphone, il revenait à la charge “ça sert à rien d’être là si tu suis pas le film trashykawa !”. Oikawa avait appris à ses dépens qu’on ne rigole pas avec Godzilla.

Alors il était là, coincé à devoir regarder ce film qui avait mal vieilli et qui donnait au fameux monstre un aspect si ridicule, sans pouvoir rien faire d’autre. Rien que lui, Iwaizumi le film et ses pensées. “Comment il peut être fan de ça? c’est terrible !”. Malgré tout il aimait bien, leur nouvelle habitude de regarder Godzilla ensemble. Ca lui donnait une bonne raison d’aller chez son compagnon et de passer une soirée blottit contre lui. C’était en quelque sorte pour Oikawa des soirées câlins sur fond de cris d’hommes qui se font dévorer, de combat, et d’explosions. Et puis, dans les moment les lus prenant du film -qui pour lui étaient juste devenus redondants- il pouvait se laisser aller a regardé en détail le visage de l’autre. De ses cheveux qui lui donne un air de cactus à sa machoir toujours plus carré.  
\- pourquoi tu souris comme un débile ? avait demandé Iwaizumi a un moment. Oikawa n’avait même pas remarqué qu’il le regardait.  
\- Je souris pas comme un débile !  
\- Si tu le dis… Et donc y’a quoi de si intéressant sur mon visage pour que tu rate le climax ??  
\- Mais rien ! Juste je te regarde j’ai pas le droit ?  
\- Je vois pas ce que tu trouve sur mon visage…  
\- Ben rien, juste tu as un charme fou !  
\- idiot ! fit Iwaizumi en lançant un oreiller déclencheur de rire et d’une bataille dans le  
visage de l’autre.

Une vingtaine minutes de bataille d’oreillers plus tard tous deux essoufflés de tant d’action, la fin du film délaissé, ils étaient allongés côte à côte sur le lit, enlacés, à doucement s’embrasser, se câliner, s’aimer. Loin de tous leurs soucis. Loin du concept d’âme soeur. Loin de Tobio. Loin de se douter qu’il traversait un enfer quand eux étaient au paradis.

 

* * *

 

 

Pour lui, la rentrée avait été horrible. Il ne se sentait pas bien. Il se sentait malade. Il ne l’était pas. Il se sentait seul. C’était le cas. Quand il était entré dans la salle de classe, il s’était retrouvé confronté aux regard tous. Il avait foncé la tête basse vers une place vide, au fond, loin de tout, loin des autres, loin du contact humain. Il avait l’impression d’être face au jugement ultime. que tous l’épiaient pour tout savoir, tout comprendre. Il se sentaient oppressés par tout ces regards. Ce n’était pourtant pas la première fois. Pas sa première rentrée. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi cette fois là, tout allait de travers. Comme s’il manquait quelque chose. Oui, mais quoi ?

Quand Kindaichi et kunimi entrèrent dans la classe il se sentit légèrement rassuré.  
\- Salut Kageyama ! avait dit Kindaichi dans sa sympathie habituelle avant de s’installer  
à côté de lui. Kunimi se mit à côté de celui-ci. Les cours débutèrent tranquillement pour eux. Le professeur se présenta, leur distribua leur emploi du temps, présenta rapidement l’année, puis les libéra. Le tout n’avait durée que deux heures, aussi les trois nouveau 4eme avaient décidé d’aller commencer leur entraînement dès maintenant. Ce fut lorsqu’ils étaient sur le chemin du gymnase que kindaichi reçu un message de leur ancien capitaine.  
\- Tiens, Oikawa-san et Iwaizumi-san sont pas dans la même classe…  
\- Ha, toi aussi il te la dit ? avait commencé Kunimi en baillant, je crois qu’il l’a envoyé à tout son répertoire...  
Sans un mot, Tobio suivait leur discussion, se demandant si lui aussi, avait eu le droit à cette nouvelle. Espérant qu’il ait eu un message. En se changeant il ne pu s’empêcher de regarder son téléphone, le coeur gonflé d’espoire. La chute n’en fut que plus grande quand il vit qu’il n’avait rien reçu. Il comprit. Oikawa ne voulait pas de lui dans sa vie. Oikawa l’avait rayé, sans aucun doute oublié. Lui n’y arriverait pas. il ne pourrait jamais oublier Oikawa. La chute n’en fut que plus grande. Il se sentait brisé. Il frappait dans les balles de volley avec toute la colère et la tristesse qui l’envahissait. A chaque service il visualisait celui qu’il admirait. Son esprit s’embrouillait alors que ses muscles chauffaient et se contractaient. Plus il servait, plus il ratait, plus il ratait, plus il s’agaçait. Il finit par quitter le gymnase bien avant l’heure prévu ne supportant plus son incapacité. Jamais il ne pourra être aussi fort qu’Oikawa, et jamais Oikawa ne voudra de lui dans sa vie. Il était foutu. Sa vie était détruite violemment par un souvenir trop beau pour lui. Il claqua la porte de sa chambre, lança son sac dans un coin et se laissa tomber sur son lui. Emporter par le flot d’émotions il laissa couler quelque larmes sur son oreiller. son corps était en vrac, son coeur en miettes, son esprit détruit à force d'essayer de comprendre, de se comprendre, de comprendre ses sentiments. Essayer de se décrypter. Il n’avait pas envie de s’occuper de tout ça. Tout ce qu’il voulait faire lui c’était du volley. Pourtant fallait-t-il qu’il soit hanté par le fantôme d’Oikawa ? Si seulement il pouvait prendre la place de Kunimi ou Kindaichi, eux qui comprennent facilement les cours, eux qui continuait à savoir jouer au volley, eux à qui Oikawa parlait parce qu’il en avait envie. Eux qui arrivait à ne pas penser constamment à leur ancien capitaine.

Il se laissa emporter par la fatigue des ses larmes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Torturer ce pauvre petit Kageyama est une chose terrible ! :(


	3. Chapter 3

Iwaizumi était au courant. Il était au courant que Kageyama n’allait pas bien.Il n’en avait pas parler à Oikawa mais quelque temps après les vacances noël, en parlant avec Kindaichi, il avait appris que Kageyama devenait de plus en plus insupportable et qu’il avait l’air de plus en plus morne. Selon Kindaichi c’est comme s’il voulait tout contrôler sans arriver à se contrôler lui même. Bien sur il avait immédiatement trouvé la raison de ce mal être mais n’en avait pas fait part à son cadet. Oikawa était dans le même cas, avec peut-être un peu plus de contrôle sur lui même, sur ses émotions. Et Iwaizumi, entre eux, se sentait un peu coupable. Sans lui sans doute auraient-ils pu s’aimer librement. C’était ce qui devait arriver. Il savait qu’un jour ou l’autre l’orage éclaterait. Sans doute lui et Oikawa seraient amener à mettre fin à leur relation comme le disaient leurs parents. Peut-être autre chose de plus inattendu. Il culpabilisait, avait l’impression d’être la cause de l’état asthénique des deux passeurs. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? En parler à Oikawa et le pousser dans les bras de Kageyama ? Non, il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Leur faire ça. Se faire ça. Il ne voyait pas ce qu’il pourrait faire. Laisser le destin faire les choses semblait la meilleur solution, même pour lui qui pourtant avait horreur de ce concept. Ou peut-être pourrait-il en parler non pas avec Oikawa mais avec Kageyama.

Alors il envoya un message au passeur titulaire de son ancien collège. Un message lambda, juste histoire de prendre des nouvelles. C’est par là que tout avait débuté. Rapidement ils avait commencé à parler régulièrement. Iwaizumi pu rapidement confirmer les dire de Kindaichi. Kageyama qui était avant un enfant plein de joie, de pétillant, de vie semblait maintenant vide, composé de colère, parfois de tristesse. Iwaizumi avait l’impression d’avoir raté. Il avait toujours ressenti le besoin de le protéger d’Oikawa. Mais Kageyama était brisé. A cause d’Oikawa, de son absence dans sa vie. Iwaizumi n’osa pas abordé le sujet de son meilleur ami avec Kageyama, ni celui de Kageyama avec son meilleur ami. Chaque fois c’est l’autre qui abordait le sujet. Que ce soit Oikawa qui parle de Kageyama pour on ne sait quelle raison, ou Kageyama qui lui demandait des nouvelles de son autre aîné. Plus il parlait avec Kageyama plus il l'appréciait. Il le considérait maintenant comme un ami et lui parlait tout les jours. Parfois l’autre ne lui répondait pas, parfois c’est lui qui commençait. Kageyama restait pour lui un mystère total. Il s’amusait malgré tout à trouver des points communs entre lui et Oikawa. Oikawa ne fut pendant un long moment pas au courant qu’il parlait régulièrement avec Kageyama.

 

* * *

 

 

La première fois il avait été plus que surpris. Il ne s’attendait pas à recevoir un message. Personne ne lui en envoyait. Ses parents l’appelait ou lui laissaient un mot sur la table ou le frigo. Quand à Kindaichi et Kunimi… Ils ne se parlaient plus trop, voir plus du tout. Les seuls moment où ils parlaient étaient de bref interaction en cours et au volley, pas plus. Il ne voulait pas plus de toutes façon. Il était bien mieux dans son coin, sans obligation sociale. Tout ce qu’on lui disait lui semblait futile, inutile. Il n’en avait pas besoin. Tout ce qu’il voulait c’était faire du volley. Devenir plus fort. Devenir meilleur. Le meilleur. Meilleur qu’Oikawa. Il n’y arrivait pas. Il se sentait rongé de l'intérieur. Rien d’autre que le volley ne valait la peine d’être vécu. Ses notes avaient considérablement chutées. Son moral aussi. Ce message lui était apparu comme un point de lumière dans le long tunelle dans lequel il s’était irrémédiablement engouffré.

Il avait longtemps hésité à y répondre. Certe il était content de recevoir un message, d’Iwaizumi qui plus est, mais il avait peur de la suite. Pourquoi Iwaizumi lui envoyait-il ce message ? Dans le doute, il y’a avait répondu. Ca ne pouvait pas être si terrible. Il ne regretta pas d’y avoir répondu. Les mois se succédaient et ils continuaient de parler. Chaque jour ou presque il recevait un message d’Iwaizumi. Après quelque temps il se mit à engager lui même la discussion. Iwaizumi savait être présent quand il en avait besoin et s’effacer quand il préférait être seul. Il n’en revenait pas. Il avait enfin quelqu’un sur qui compter. Il se sentait toujours incomplet mais il entama sa dernière année de collège un petit peu plus léger.

Il étudia un peu plus assidûment dans l’espoir de pouvoir rejoindre Aoba Josai, s'entraîna toujours plus au volley, il tenta de remonter la pente. Rien n’y fit. Il y était bloqué. Malgré tout les effort qu’il y mettait, il n’arrivait pas à s’en sortir. Il devenait toujours plus exigeant. Il était devenu trop exigeant. Personne ne voulait le suivre. Personne ne le pouvait. Il n’arrivait pas à être à la hauteur. Comment être un aussi bon passeur qu’Oikawa ? Comment pouvait-il être au niveau de celui qu’il avait toujours admiré ? Il s’emmelait dans ses pensées qui le tiraient toujours plus bas. Il ne savait que faire.

 

* * *

 

 

-Donc tu vas c’est trop ringard, genre maintenant c’est sur insta qu’il faut être, là au moins tes photos elles restent c’est super !  
\- ha bah ouais, et puis c’est super intéressant de voir qu’Oikawa Tôru à manger du riz à midi surtout  
\- Bah oui ! Mes fans adorent ce genre d’infos ~ Et puis d’ailleurs qu’est ce que tu fais sur ton téléphone depuis tout ta l’heure ? Tu like tout mes post c’est ça ?  
\- Dans tes rêves Shittykawa, je parle avec les gars de Kitagawa  
\- Ho ? Avec Kunimi ou Kindaichi ? Ils vont bien ? Les pauvre doivent se taper Tobio-chan en passeur officiel hahah ça doit être a-ffreux ! Il faudra qu’on aille les voir jouer un de ces jours hein, s’ils ont encore des match, ce qui m’étonnerait avec cet imbécile de Tobio-chan !! …. Ho fais pas cette tête je blague ! Tu sais bien que c’est un insupportable génie.  
\- mh… Bref les matchs commencent lundi, on aura qu'à aller en voir un.  
\- Ho oui !! Voir comment se débrouille notre belle relève ~

Oikawa trépignait déjà d’impatience de voir un match de ses cadets. Non pas qu’il veuille revoir Tobio, non pas du tout, juste pour voir s’ils savent se débrouiller sans lui et Iwaizumi, après tout sans eux l’équipe n’était plus aussi populaire, “c’est pas étonnant vu la tête de leur passeur !”. Oikawa avait depuis son départ du collège, feint de ne pas s'intéresser à ses cadets. En vérité il suivait toutes les actualités de Kitagawa. Bien sur qu’il avait su que Kageyama avait immédiatement pris sa place, il n’en était pas étonné. Ca avait déjà été décidé dès son arrivé. Le jour où il deviendrait plus fort que le titulaire actuel ou celui ou Oikawa ne serait plus dans l’équipe, c’est lui qui serait sur le terrain. C’était le cas. Il ne l’avait bien sur pas surpassé, il ne pouvait pas le surpasser. Pas avant longtemps en tout cas. Il avait beau être un génie, il était un génie stupide. Bien sur qu’il était au courant qu’il était devenu un roi tyrannique et bien sur, il n’en avait que faire. Il avait presque réussi à se convaincre lui même que toute cette histoire d’âme-soeurs n’avait été que pure fantaisie de sa part. Mais maintenant qu’il savait qu’il allait voir le match de son ancienne équipe, revoir ses cadets, revoir Tobio, il jubilait. Il ne pouvait empêcher son être tout entier de s'exciter à l’idée simple de voir de nouveau Tobio. Revoir son jeu, ses passe, son visage, ses yeux, le revoir encore une fois. Il ne pouvait empêcher son estomac de le torturer, son coeur de palpiter, sa gorge de se nouer à la simple idée que peut-être, oui peut-être, il pourrait lui parler. Il avait hâte, et il n’arrivait pas à le cacher…


	4. Chapter 4

Il courait aussi vite qu’il le pouvait. Sautait aussi haut qu’il pouvait. Frappait les balles aussi fort qu’il le pouvait. Il le faisait pour oublier, pour fuir ce qu’il savait. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser rattraper par cette réalité qui l’aurait auparavant réjouit. Mais plus maintenant. Parce que maintenant il comprenait. Il comprenait qu’il était le seul à ne pas le savoir. Qu’il était maudit par son destin. Condamné. Lui qui s’était laisser aller à oublier tout ça, à passer à autre chose. Lui qui se laissait peu à peu bercer par des illusions si douces et prometteuses. Lui qui commençait à aimer. Lui qui commençait enfin à remonter la pente, voilà qu’on l'empêchait de sortir, qu’on le repoussait encore plus bas qu’avant.

Et il comprenait. Il comprenait enfin ce qu’il n’avait plus besoin de savoir. Comment avait-il pu être aussi bête ? Comment avait-il pu ne pas comprendre ça plus tôt ? Comment avaient-ils fait pour ne rien lui dire ? Ils le savaient. C’était évidemment. Tous avaient compris. Personne ne lui avait dit. “ je pense pas qu’il te déteste” Même lui savait. Même lui lui mentait, cachait la poussière sous le tapis. Evidemment qu’il le savait, il était son meilleur ami. Le sol s’écroulait de nouveau sous ses pieds.

Tout était dû au hasard. Un stupide hasard. Il écoutait, ou plutôt entendait contre sa volonté, la discussion de ses voisins de classe alors qu’il attendait un message de celui qu’il considérait comme son ami. “C’est vraiment bizarre comme sensation, j’ai à la fois l’impression d’être malade, genre heuu… mal de ventre et tout et invincible ! Et comme ça n’arrive que quand il est la, c’est pas dur de savoir qu’on est ame-soeur ! c’est ouf quand même !”. Ce fut le déclic. Cette personne, qu’il ne connaissait pourtant pas, venait de décrire précisément comment il se sentait quand Oikawa était dans les parages. “Ame-soeur”. Ce mot résonnait dans son esprit. Il ne se souciait pas de ce genre de choses alors il n’avait jamais fait le rapprochement, mais maintenant tout lui paraissait si évident. il ne savait même pas comment il avait fait pour passer à côté. Bien sur l’idée lui avait traversée l’esprit, mais jamais il n’y avait cru.

Il envoyait la balle avec toujours plus de force, toujours plus de vitesse. Au fond il savait. Il ne pourrait pas rester sur le terrain avec de telles passes. Personne n’arrivait à les frapper. Elles étaient inutiles. Alors quand il fut mis sur le banc il ne fut pas surpris. Juste en colère. En colère contre lui-même, de ne pas réussir à être un bon passeur. En colère mais aussi triste. Triste d’avoir été abandonné par son équipe. Mais il ne pouvait que s’en vouloir à lui même. Il n’était pas à la hauteur, il ne le sera jamais. Il n’avait plus rien. Plus d’ami, plus de soutien, même plus de volley. Il avait attendu la fin du match assit sur le banc, tête baissée. Il ne voulait voir personne, ne voulait parler à personne. Il sorti de la salle tête baissée suite à la défaite de son équipe. Sa propre défaite.  
Et il l’entendit. Celui qu’il voulait le moins du monde voir à ce moment. Et si lui était la, alors Iwaizumi aussi. Il ne voulait pas non plus le voir. Il ne le voulait plus. Il se sentait trahi. Il releva la tête seulement pour les voir. La, debout, devant lui. Il croisa le regard d’Oikawa, son coeur s'emballa malgré lui mais la colère était plus forte. Il vit le sourire en coin se former son visage, vit ses lèvres bouger pour former des mots qu’il n’entendait pas, vit ses yeux se fermer malicieusement. Il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Ses oreilles sifflaient, sa gorge était noué, ses yeux s'humidifiaient. Non. Non non non. Il ne pouvait pas s'effondrer. pas maintenant. Pas face à eux. Pas face à Oikawa Tôru. Alors il parti. Loin. Vite. Sans se retourner. Il disparut de nouveau de la vie de son âme soeur et de son meilleur ami. C’était mieux ainsi. Ils étaient mieux loin l’un de l’autre.

* * *

 

 

Il le regardait partir des picotement au coeur. Lui tourner le dos. Il l’avait surement mérité. Il lui avait aussi tourner le dos. Lui qui était censé être la pour lui. Lui qui devait être la n’avait fait que l’enfoncer. Il n’avait pas pensé qu’il serait un jour celui qui serait rejeté. Et pourtant il l’était. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Lui courir après comme des les films à l’eau de roses qu’il aimait tant regarder était hors de question. Lui ? Courir après Tobio ? Jamais ! Après tout il n’y aurait jamais rien entre eux ! C’est ce qu’il craignait en regardant ce dos s’éloigner.  
\- C’est vraiment un imbécile pas possible ! Il m’a à peine regarder et je suis sûr qu’il m’a même pas écouté non plus ! Comment il ose m’ignorer comme ça !!  
\- il fait que répéter ce que lui a appris son, fa-bu-leux…, prof  
\- Hein ? Qui ça ?!  
\- Toi.  
\- HEEH !  
Que pouvait-il répondre à ça. Iwaizumi n’avait pas tout à fait tort. Il avait ignoré Tobio pendant deux ans, il ne pouvait pas s’attendre à ce qu’il accepte de lui parler comme il pouvait le faire avec Kunimi. Mais il ne s’attendait pas non plus à un tel rejet.  
Mais il ne devait pas y penser, ce n’était pas le moment. Il devait se concentrer sur ses propres matchs à venir. Pas sur ses sentiments. Il complimenta rapidement ses ancien coéquipier pour leur progrès puis partit à son tour sur les pas de Kageyama. Il se sentait tiraillé. D’un côté il aimait vraiment Iwaizumi, de l’autre il se sentait tomber de plus en plus amoureux de Kageyama sans pouvoir rien y faire. Et il avait peur. Peur que sa relation avec Iwaizumi ne s’effrite et que son coeur ne batte plus que pour Tobio. Ca ne pouvait pas arriver. Ca ne devait pas arriver. Il refusait de donner raison à ses parents. Il refusait de perdre ce qu’il avait construit jusqu’à la. Mais que pouvait-il y faire. Il se rendait bien compte qu’il ne pourrait pas indéfiniment vivre sans son âme-soeur. Il y était. Il ne contrôlait plus rien. Il était dirigé à la baguette par son affreux destin. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l’aimer. De les aimer, tous les deux. D’aimer Kageyama comme il aimait Iwaizumi. Mais que ferait-il si son amour pour son précieux cadet devenait plus fort que celui pour son ami, plus fort que tout ?  
Et plus il essayait de chasser toutes pensées, plus elles se faisaient insistante. Il avait tant et tant essayé de virer Kageyama Tobio de son cerveau, il savait que c’était vain. Qu’il y était attaché, incrusté.

“Mais qu’est ce qu’il m’arrive?” s’était-il questionner quand un beau jour il avait cherché le numéro de son âme-soeur dans les contactes de son compagnon. “J’ai pas besoin de ça. J’ai pas besoin du numéro de Tobio. J’ai pas besoin de ça” se répétait-il en l’enregistrant pourtant dans son téléphone. “Quel idiot ! Mais quel crétin !” s’auto-insultait-il en regardant le contact, allongé sur son lit, à imaginer ce qu’il pourrait bien lui envoyer. Il ne l’avait pas utiliser. Pas avant le jour du match fatidique.

C’est en marchant sur les pas de Tobio qu’il s’en était rendu compte. Il en était pétrifié. Il comprenait qu’il ne pourrait pas survivre sans Tobio à ses côté. Il avait besoin de lui. De plus en plus. Il en était effrayé. Refuser, repousser, rejeter son âme soeur était de loin la plus grande connerie de sa vie. Il le vivait et sans doute l’avait-il fait souffrir tout autant si ce n’est plus. Il s’en voulait. Il se sentait si stupide. Et il était comme rarement désemparé. Alors par désespoir de cause il avait envoyé un message. Pour une fois il avait laissé ses émotions parler, sans filtre, sans censure. Il l’avait envoyé sans réfléchir. Il l’avait regretté si longtemps. N’avait pas eu de réponse. L’avait mérité. Il avait passé tout l’été et plus encore à se morfondre, tourner en rond, se lamenter sur son sort. Iwaizumi subissait tout ça sans pouvoir agir. Lui non plus après tout, ne recevait pas de réponse de Kageyama. Il avait réussi à complètement s’effacer de leur vie pour quelque mois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voila pour le chapitre 4 qui fait un peu office de transition dans le vie de Tobio entre son époque au collège et celle au lycée !


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voila un chapitre qui arrive après un bout de temps -inspiration quand tu nous quitte, on est bien moins prolifique- et qui bien court. Pour pallier à sa longueur, le 6 arrive en même temps. En joie !

C’était leur troisième et dernière rentrée au lycée. La moins excitante de toute. La joie de plus avoir qu’un an à faire pour certains était de la tristesse pour d’autres. Devoir faire leur adieu à ce lieu, à ces personnes, la plupart n’y pensait pas encore. C’était le cas d’Iwaizumi et de son meilleur ami. Il ne pensait pas à tout ça. Eux était comme chaque année excité, impatients de découvrir les nouvelles recrues de leur équipe. Ils savaient déjà tout deux que Kindaichi et Kunimi était la, mais une lueur d’espoir brillait au fond d’eux, surtout chez Oikawa. Peut-être que Kageyama avait décidé de rejoindre lui aussi ce lycée. Après tout c’était le choix normal pour les élève de Kitagawa Daiichi. Rapidement ils furent face à une importante désillusion. Il n’était pas la. Bien sûr qu’il n’était pas la. Il le détestait. Il les détestait. Parce que non seulement il le détestait lui, Oikawa Tooru le magnifique, ce qui était déjà un exploit incroyable, mais il détestait aussi Iwaizumi, ce qui était tout à fait scandaleux et impensable ! C’est vrai quoi ! “Iwa-chan est un homme parfait !”. 

Tout comme Oikawa, Iwaizumi avait senti une pointe de déception. Quand lui et Kageyama parlaient encore ensemble, il lui avait dit qu’il souhaitait venir à Aoba Josai tout comme ses aîné, tout comme Kindaichi et Kunimi. Voir qu’il n’était pas la avait à la fois beaucoup et pas du tout étonné Iwaizumi. Il savait ce qu’avait vécu Kageyama au collège, avait deviné qu’il s’était senti trahi par tous y compris lui. Il n’était pas, de toutes évidences légitime pour critiquer les choix de son cadet. Lui qui lui avait caché l’identité de son ame-soeur sachant très bien qu’il l’ignorait. Il faisait bien ce qu’il voulait.

\- Tiens, il est pas là l’autre génie de passeur ? 

La question lui brûlait les lèvres et pour une fois il remercia mentalement son amant d’avoir ouvert son clapet. Personne, malheureusement, ne su répondre à cette question. Kageyama Tobio semblait ne jamais avoir vraiment exister. Et les journée filaient sans s’en soucier. Oikawa, qui ressassait le rejet dont il était la victime ne se concentrait plus vraiment sur rien d’autre. Il ratait les services qu’il maîtrisait normalement si bien. Alors pour les réussir de nouveau il s'entraîna deux fois plus dure, deux fois plus longtemps, de fois moins bien. La chute était inévitable, la blessure une évidence. Il se fit réprimander par Iwaizumi, qui affichait malgré tout un air inquiet. Il écoutait le médecin lui dire de ne pas trop forcer sur son genou, Iwaizumi lui demander s’il pourrait reprendre le volley, le médecin répondre que oui, mais qu’il y aurait une échéance. Qu’il ne pourrait pas y jouer indéfiniment. En bref, qu’il ne pourrait pas faire une carrière d'athlète. Et il entendait tout ça sans vraiment comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Sans comprendre cette cascades d’informations qui lui arrivaient dessus. Il se sentait hors de lui. Comme détaché de son corps. Comme étranger à lui même. Qu’avait-t-il fait ? Sa vie était foutu. Lui qui rêvait d’équipe national venait de ruiner toute ses chance à cause d’un petite chute, à cause du surmenage, d’un mauvaise échauffement sans doute. Lui qui rêvait d’être avec Tobio avait tout gâché à cause de son caractère, de son amour pour Iwaizumi et surtout de sa fierté. Il n’avait pas voulu l’admettre. Il y était pousser. Il avait besoin de Tobio. Besoin de son âme-soeur. Et maintenant qu’avait-il ? Plus rien. 

-Ho ! Shittykawa fait pas cette tête… on dirait que tu vas te jeter sous un train la !

Cette voix était si lointaine et si chaleureuse, si rassurante. Elle avait réussi à le faire sortir de son état comateux. C’était faux. Il n’avait pas “rien”. Certe, il ne pourrait plus entrer dans l’équipe de volley nationale. Qu’importe ! Il pouvait être tant de choses encore ! Et peut-être que Kageyama semblait inexistant depuis quelques mois mais il n’avait pas disparu. Il était encore temps ! Temps de s’excuser, de sauver le destin qu’il avait lui même détruit. Et surtout il avait Iwaizumi Hajime. Et pas que lui ! Toutes son équipe. Mattsun et Makki étaient peut-être pénibles sur les bords mais ils étaient comme une bouffée d’air frais, de courage, de bonne humeur ! Watachi discret mais essentiel pour le moral de l’équipe ! Yahaba qui semblait si normal mais qui était le pilier de l'équilibre quand les terminales n’étaient pas la. Le chien enragé, ce sale gosse toujours de mauvaise humeur ! Et puis ses deux cadets de toujours, Kunimi et Kindaichi. Non, Oikawa n’avait pas rien. Non, ça vie n’était pas ruinée. Elle ne faisait que bifurquer dans une direction inattendue !

\- Wow, ok heu, l’autre face que tu faisais était définitivement moins flippante ! T’es sur que ça va ? Tu t’es cogné la tête pour sourire comme ça ou quoi ?  
\- Haha mais non Iwa-chan ça va parfaitement bien ! Je me disais que j’ai de la chance de vous avoir toi et les gars de l’équipe !  
\- Ha ? Merci ? T’es vraiment bizarre, enfin c’est rassurant, aller viens tu vas pas rester la toute la nuit non plus !  
\- J’arrive, fit-il en se levant, et Iwa-chan...  
\- ouais ?  
\- Je t’aime.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors voila le Chapitre 6 dans la foulé du court 5

Oikawa cogitait, cogitait sans cesse et cogitait encore plus. Ne pouvant pas faire de volley il n’avait que ça à faire. Il s’était renseigné, avait fouillé, avait dégoter des informations. Il avait eu du mal, avait même dû se fier à son intuition. Il connaissait Tobio. Il n’était pas à Aoba Josai, était trop idiot pour Shiratorizawa, Dateko aurait été un bon pari si l’école n’était pas si loin. Il avait cherché la moindre des informations sur chaque équipe de Miyagi. Johzenji ? Trop frivole. Kakugawa ? Non, il privilégierait une équipe plus forte. A force de recherche Oikawa ne savait pas quel lycée de Wakutani où de Karasuno, son cher cadet avait bien pu rejoindre. La vision de Kageyama dans le maillot rose et blanc de Wakutani apparaissait à Oikawa comme une vision adorable. Adorable et possible car il savait que Kageyama ne choisissait rien par rapport aux vêtements. Mais il trouva. Il devina. Karasuno. Il avait, bien sur, entendu parler du fameux coach qui avait régné sur cette colonies de corbeaux. Mais pas une seule fois il n’avait considéré Karasuno comme une option si plausible. Une équipe en déclin pour un roi abandonné par ses sujet, une belle paire. Bien sur. Bien sur qu’il était la bas. Il était dit que le coach Ukai était revenu. si sous son règne Karasuno avait pu aller au nationnale, alors l’équipe pourrait peut-être y retourner. Kageyama y était forcément. Il aurait dû y penser tout de suite ! Maintenant il n’avait plus qu’à organiser un match entre Aoba josai et Karasuno, ce qui était chose aisée.Surtout en prenant en compte que Karasuno n’était pas une équipe très convoitée pour les matchs d’entraînement.

 

* * *

 

 

Iwaizumi n’arrivait pas à cerner son ami. Pourquoi voulait-il jouer contre Karasuno à ce point ? Il avait quelque chose en tête et refusait de lui en faire part. Quelque chose de vraiment bien à en juger par sa tête. Depuis sa blessure il avait repris son humeur habituelle et insupportable. Et Hajime ne comprenait pas. Se réjouissait-il de ne pas pouvoir continuer le volley à haut niveau ? C’était impossible. Ce qui traversait le cerveau de son petit-ami était un véritable mystère, plus que d’habitude.

-Non mais sérieux, pourquoi t’es d’aussi bonne humeur Shittykawa ?  
-Mh~hm ~ Tu verra Iwa-chan !! Tu verra ça samedi ~ avait répondu oikawa en chantonnant

Et il le vit. Le samedi. Le match d’entraînement contre Karasuno. Contre Kageyama. Que faisait-il à Karasuno ? Que faisait-il dans cette équipe en déclin ? Iwaizumi avait la sensation de devenir stupide à ne comprendre ni Oikawa ni Kageyama. Oikawa savait que Kageyama était dans cette équipe. Comment faisait-il pour tout deviner ? C’était incroyable et éreintant. Et puis c’était quoi cette équipe ? A part la grande perche et Tobio les joueurs n’avaient pas l’air exceptionnellement forts. En particulier le petit rouquin. Il avait juste l’air d’un 6eme, que faisait-il sur le terrain ? “Titulaire ? Cette crevette ? Ils sont toqués à Karasuno ou quoi ?!”.

Le match commençait pour Karasuno vraiment mal. Comme on pouvait le deviner la crevette faisait n’importe quoi. A tel point qu’on pouvait se demander s’il savait jouer au volley. Et il se faisait engueuler par Kageyama. “Il a pas tellement changé depuis Kitagawa” pensa Iwaizumi. La balle de set arriva si vite. Et Oikawa quin’était toujours pas la. C’est pourtant lui qui avait voulu faire ce match d’entraînement. S’il se ramenait pas plus vite que ça il ne pourrait pas jouer une seule fois. Quel crétin. Gagné un set sur un erreur de la crevette n’était ni une gloire, ni une surprise.

-C’est quoi ce primaire qui sait pas jouer ?  
-Pourquoi il est titulaire ?  
-Il va se faire défoncer par Kageyama  
-J’aimerai pas être à sa place.  
-Il sert à quoi ce match d’entrainement, ils sont vraiment nuls...

Tous les joueurs d’Aoba Josai caquetait de bon coeur sans se douter que de l’autre côté du filet l'ambiance de l’équipe changeait pour le meilleur. Et le deuxième set commença. Toujours pas d’Oikawa dans les parages. Iwaizumi ne sut dire pourquoi mais les joueurs de Karasuno semblait plus serein, plus sûrs d’eux. Mais leur première attaque rata. La crevette ne savait définitivement pas frapper la balle que lui envoyait Kageyama. Ceux qui connaissait Kageyama savait que le petit rouquin allait se faire engueuler.

-tu vas te faire engueuler par le roi, chuchotta Kindaichi à Hinata  
-HINATA !  
-qu’est ce que je disais, ajouta-t-il toujours en chuchotant.  
-Désolé… Ma passe était trop haute.

Finalement si, Kageyama avait changé depuis Kitagawa. Un sourire émergea sur le visage de l’attaquant phare d’aoba josai. Le match continua. La même attaque. Réussi. Monstrueuse. Karasuno était une équipe monstrueuse. Il fallait qu’Oikawa voit ça.

 

* * *

 

 

-Et bah alors ?! Ils ont gagné un set ?!

Oikawa était vraiment impressionné. Il ne pensait pas que cette pauvre petite équipe puisse battre la sienne. Ils étaient quand même les numéro 4 régional ! “C’est digne du roi ça ~” .

-Tobio-chan ! Ca fait longtemps !

Il lui fit un sourire, un de ceux qui cache une sincérité si profonde qu’elle en était effrayante. Il était rassuré. Tobio était en un morceau. Il semblait s'intégrer dans sa nouvelle équipe. Et chaque fois qu’il levait les yeux sur son Tobio-chan, il croisait son regard se laissait aller à lui sourire. Tobio le bouleversait. Il ne savait même pas ce qu’il pouvait lui faire rien qu’en étant là, qu’en étant lui. Si, il pouvait le savoir. Par ce qu’il ressentait sans doute les même chose. Il pouvait se cacher derrière cette moue adorable, mais il ne pouvait pas défier le destin. Lui avait essayé, le destin s'était vengé.

“Il faut que je montre à Tobio à quel point je suis cool !” pensait-il en s'échauffant. Son service était son arme la plus puissante, que ce soit pour le volley ou pour retrouver l’admiration de son cadet. Combien de temps cela faisait que Tobio n’avait pas vu ce service ? Si longtemps. Lui aussi avait évolué. “Regarde moi Tobio-chan. Ne regarde que moi.” Et son service, comme toujours, cloua tout le monde sur place. Non, pas tout le monde. Tobio bien sur ne l’était pas. Tobio semblait être vacciné contre les charmes d’Oikawa.

“Un jour, Tobio, oui un jour, tu redeviendra accro à moi comme je le suis déjà à toi.”

 

* * *

 

 

Bien sur qu’Oikawa avait amélioré son service. Bien sur qu’il était encore plus impressionnant. Bien sur qu’il avait mit plusieur service gagnant. Bien sur qu’il avait mit Karasuno au tapis. Mais non. Ils ne pouvaient pas se laisser impressionner. Il fallait riposter. “Il faut que je montre à Oikawa que je suis plus fort que lui.” Alors quand l’occasion se présenta enfin...

“Regarde moi Oikawa-san. Ne regarde que moi.”

Il envoya la balle à l’autre bout du terrain en une seconde. Pile dans la paume d’Hinata. Et la balle s'élança sur le parquet. Le coup de sifflet final retenti. Ils avaient gagné. Gagné contre Aoba Josai. Gagné contre le grand Oikawa.

 

* * *

 

 

Incroyable. Il n’avait rien vu venir. La balle l’avait frôlé mais il n’avait rien pu faire. C’était quoi cette attaque de malade ? Il y avait donc bien quelqu’un sur terre qui pouvait frapper les balles folles de son cadet. C’était de la pure folie. Il n’avait rien pu dire d’autre que “wouah”. Il n’en revenait pas. Tobio continuait de s'améliorer. Il ne pourrait bientôt plus lutter. “Tobio-chan est un monstre.” Un sentiment de fierté s’empara de lui. Son cadet, son âme-soeur, son Tobio-chan était si fort.

\- Tu as vu Iwa-chan ! Tobio-chhan est devenu si fort !  
-Me dis pas que tu savais qu’il était à Karasuno …  
-hehe ! il lui fit le V de la victoire, Bon je vais parler à Karasuno ! je reviens ~

Et Oikawa s'éclipsa.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'arrivé du chapitre 7 bien plus long que les précédent ! youpi !

“adorable petit merdeux” avait-il dit. Insulté et complimenté. Kageyama ne savait pas trop qu’en penser. S’énerver contre Oikawa pour l’insulte ou s’engaillardir du compliment. Face à Oikawa il perdait contenance, ne savait comment réagir. Il restait face à lui muet, idiot. Ce n’est pas qu’il ne voulait pas lui parler, non, c’est qu’il ne savait pas quoi dire. Un jour Oikawa disparaît, le lendemain il lui parle comme si rien ne s’était passé. Comme s’il était une personne comme les autres. Les sentiments en lui étaient contradictoires. Il était content qu’il soit venu leur parler à l’équipe en entier mais en même temps déçu de ne pas avoir pu etre seul avec lui.

Il était pourtant sûr qu’il ne le voulait pas. Parce que seul avec lui il ne pourrait pas rester énervé bien longtemps. Seul avec lui il ne pourrait faire autrement que sombrer dans la folie amoureuse qu’il contenait tant bien que mal en lui. Et il brûlait d’envie de lui envoyer un message. Mais chaque fois qu’il y pensait il se rappelait que lui ne voudrait surement pas parler. Il rêvait de répondre aux quelques messages qu’il recevait. Mais il n’osait pas. Ne savait quoi dire. Il relisait parfois le message que lui avait envoyé Oikawa quelques mois plus tôt.  
“Coucou Tobio-chan, c’est Tooru. Je voulais m’excuser. Pour tout ce que j’ai pu te faire. Je me rendais pas bien compte de ce que je te faisais subir. Je suis égoïste, je l’ai toujours été, j’ai pas pensé que ce que je faisais pouvait te blesser. Tobio-chan, j’ai besoin de toi dans ma vie, s’il te plaît pardonne moi. J’aime Iwa-chan, depuis longtemps. Et toi aussi, depuis moins longtemps mais c’est comme ça. Avec toi j’ai l’impression que c’est plus… spirituel qu’avec Iwa-chan. Alors oui, d’accord, j’ai été très con de te rejeter et tout, mais Tobio-chan… Je t’aime.” “bien*” “Je t’aime bien…”

Et ce fût tout. Kageyama n’y avait jamais répondu. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il ne savait même pas si Oikawa était sincère ou s’il jouait avec ses sentiments. Il aimait se laisser aller à penser que c’était vrai. Pensé ce qu’il pourrait répondre. “ OK.” “D’accord.” ou peut -être même “Moi aussi, Oikawa-san… Je t’aime.” “bien*” “Je t’aime bien”. Mais non. Il n’avait pas répondu. Il avait parfois commencé à taper sa réponse pour finalement l'effacer.

J’suis remonté à blooooc !!!! La dernière attaque était dément ! ça à fait fwouuush puis bah-bam !! et le grand-roi il avait pas quoi dire hein ! hahha on est trop fort !!! Hé Kageyama !  
Ouais ?  
Le grand roi il est peut-être impressionnant avec des services de la mort qui tue mais on va pas le laisser gagner en match officiel ! on va gagner de nouveau !!  
evidemment !

Non, il ne voulait pas être avec Oikawa. Il était si bien dans l’équipe de Karasuno. Il se sentait accepté, aimé. Il n’avait pas besoin de faire semblant qu’il allait bien. Il ne sentait plus ni malade ni seul en classe ou au club, il n’était ni l’un ni l’autre. Il avait maintenant un meilleur ami, des amis. Même cette grande perche salée de Tsukishima savait être un ami, sans le montrer, en étant absolument insupportable, mais lui au moins était là.

Il n’avait plus besoin d’Oikawa dans sa vie.

 

* * *

 

 

\- Et la je leur ai dit “J'espère que vous serez encore en vie d’ici là parce que moi… J’ai bien l’attention d’affronter cet adorable petit merdeux à la loyal en tant que passeur , et de le mettre à terre !” ouuuh !!! c’était le meilleur moment de ma journée ! T’aurais du voir la tête que faisait Tobio-chan!! Si mignon et si insupportable !!! …  
-Au lieu d‘aller chercher des noises aux autres équipes tu ferais mieux d’apprendre à t’échauffer correctement imbécile !  
\- Mais Iwaaa-chan, sans ça on aurait jamais su que Tobio-chan est encore la ! c’est pas de ma faute c’est le destiiin ~  
\- La ferme avec ton destin, ça justifie pas tout ! on l’aurait bien su un jour au l’autre !

Oikawa se pris un coup dans l’arrière de la tête. Décidément, Iwaizumi avait du mal à accepter qu’il ait trouvé avant lui ou était Kageyama. Il fallait pourtant qu’il se rende à l’évidence, il était plus futé que lui ! “Quel jaloux cet Iwa-chan!” pensait-il en souriant. Il était content. Sautillait, chantonnait, en bref, tout ce qui énervait Iwaizumi. Mais il s’en fichait. Kageyama allait bien. Il avait l’air bien dans cette équipe plus étonnante que prévu. Et il ne l’avait pas rejeté. Oikawa avait le sentiment que ce qu’il avait brisé pouvait être reconstruit en mieux, plus beau, plus étincelant.

Soudain il réalisa. Devant Karasuno, sans s’en rendre compte, spontanément, il l’avait appelé “adorable merdeux”. Il l’avait complimenté et insulté, complinsulter ! devant de parfait inconnu. Voilà qui était embarrassant. Il n’avait joué que pour 4 balles durant le match d'entraînement puis avait eu la merveilleuse idée d’aller voir Karasuno pour les défier. Et pour Tobio. Et il l’avait complinsulté. Comment avait-il pu être si… audacieux -stupide était le mot d’Iwaizumi- ! Décidément, Oikawa était imprévisible, pour les autres comme pour lui même. Il serra contre lui le coussin motif OVNI et glissa sa main dans celle d’Iwaizumi, souriant glorieusement pour lui même.

Mais malgré lui le temps filait. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de se plonger dans ses pensées. Il devait s’entraîner. Il devait devenir plus fort qu’Ushijima, son équipe devait se hisser au dessus de Shiratorizawa, devait aller au Nationnales ! Ils n’avaient plus le droit de rater. Il fallait qu’au moins une fois il aille dans le gymnase de Tokyo avec Iwaizumi. Et le temps s’écoulait, les éliminatoire approchait. “Tobio-chan à intérêt à s'entraîner lui aussi !!”

 

* * *

 

 

C’est ce qu’il faisait. L'acharnement de Karasuno était toujours plus grand. Tous les joueurs ne semblait vouloir qu’une chose : rester sur le terrain, gagner ! Et dans l’ombre Karasuno avait gagné en puissance, en joueur. Le libero était de retour, le champion de l’équipe aussi, sans oublier leur nouveau coach, dégoté par Takeda. Tous s’entraînaient avec toujours plus de rage de vaincre. Ils ne savaient trop comment mais leur professeur référent avaient réussi à organiser un match d'entraînement avec une équipe de Tokyo éternel rival de Karasuno : Nekoma.

Le 2 juin arriva vite. Si vite. Les éliminatoire. Leur premier match :Tokonami.

 

* * *

 

 

Aoba Josai était arrivé groupé au gymnase de Sendai mais bien vite l’un d’eux avait été retiré du groupe. Une armée de fans d’Oikawa avait réussi à séparer le capitaine de son équipe. Et c’est bien sur avec joie qu’il était resté dehors avec elles. Se sentir aimé et adulé, voila un sentiment qui plaisait beaucoup au passeur.

-une photo ?? Bien enten-… … du !

Qui avait osé le frapper !!?? Si fort en plus !! En se retournant il vit avec stupeur le visage d’Iwaizumi, sombre, colérique, flippant, lui faisant signe d’aller dans le gymnase. Il n’avait pas le choix, lança à ses groupies une excuse avec un sourire désolé peu réel, puis suivit l’attaquant dans le gymnase. Le match de Karasuno allait débuter. Ils jouaient contre une équipe pas si réputé que ça. Oikawa s’impatientait de voir leur jeu de l'extérieur, même s’il feignait l’indifférence. De voir s’il avait stagné ou au contraire bien évolué.

Instantanément il remarqua Tobio et la crevette. Il faut dire qu’il n’était pas si discret. Il s’appuya sur la barrière, fit un signe de v avec ses doigts.

\- Yahoo ! Tobio-chan, chibi-chan ! Votre courte bizarre va bien ?

Kageyama le fixait muet, l’air neutre qu’il abordait agaça Oikawa. “Il pourrait au moins avoir l’air un minimum content de me voir non ?”. Il se prit un coup sur la main. Décidément tout le monde se liguait contre lui.

\- Tiens, ils avait pas de libero avant !  
\- Ils ont un deuxième géant aussi  
\- On dirait bien qu’ils ont aussi un coach.

Karasuno était vraiment une équipe pleines de surprises. Le match n’avait pas été si palpitant à regarder. Bien sur que Karasuno avait gagné. En deux set. Le match entre eux devenait de plus en plus palpable. Ils n'avaient plus qu’un match chacun à gagner pour s’affronter officiellement. “Tu as pas intérêt à perdre contre le mur de fer Tobio-chan. C’est moi qui te pulveriserait !” Mais il ne pouvait regarder ce match. Lui même devait s’occuper de remporter le sien. Et c’est ce qu’il fit. Rapidement. Pas assez. Lorsqu'il quitta le terrain victorieux avec Aoba josai, l’équipe de son cher cadet avait déjà disparu du terrain. Qui avait gagné ? Il se précipita sur le tableau des résultat. Karasuno. Ses lèvres s'élargirent en un sourire. “je vais enfin pouvoir affronter Tobio et sa satanée équipe !”

 

* * *

 

 

De son côté, avec Karasuno, Kageyama avait vu l’intégralité du second set du match opposant Aoba Josai à Oomisaki. Le match avait été bref. Aoba josai avait gagné si facilement que s’en était consternant. Kageyama n’avait pas décroché un mot ni les yeux d’Oikawa. L’angoisse lui serrait déjà les tripes. Ils y étaient. Ils allaient affronter Aoba josai. Il allait affronter Oikawa Tooru.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous aimez l'Angst ? Moi non :'( Dans ce cas pourquoi de Oikage ? ...... Il sont inspirant c'est pas de ma faute ! bref, bref l'angst est présent dans ce chapitre j'en suis bien désolé

Le coup de sifflet se fit entendre dans le gymnase de Sendai, engagea le match opposant les 4ème régionaux à l’équipe grimpante. Le service était à Tsukishima. Un engagement en douceur qui se solda par un premier point pour Aoba josai. Une attaque fourbe de la part d’Oikawa. Et Tooru se délecta de la tête que faisait son cher Tobio. Si chou avec les dents serrées et le nez plissé. Il voulait revoir cette moue adorable.  
\- Bah alors ? Je vous préviens je refais la même chose juste après alors vous avez intérêt à vous réveiller un peu !

Tooru était si fière de lui. Narguer ses adversaire était une de ses activité préférée sur le terrain. En particulier si dans les adversaire, il pouvait provoquer Tobio. Raviver la flamme de leur rivalité trop longtemps délaissée. Car il s'ennuyait des autres passeurs qu’il combattait. Aucun n’était à la hauteur de son Tobio-chan. Aucun ne le serai jamais. Même pas lui. Un jour Tobio deviendra plus fort que lui et alors rivaliser sera inutile car jamais il ne pourra reprendre les devants. Et bien sur, il n’en fit qu'à sa tête et ne fit pas du tout ce qu’il avait annoncé. Il fit semblant, tout de même, mais préféra l'envoyer à l’attaquant qu’était Iwaizumi Hajime. Et en voyant Tanaka et Hinata se faire prendre au piège il fut pris d’un long frisson de contentement. “Évidemment les deux idiots de Karasuno sont dupes, tous des abrutis ~”. La frustration et l’agacement prenait de plus en plus de place dans l’esprit de Kageyama, si bien que dès qu’il eu la balle, il ne pu s'empêcher de répondre à la provocation de l’autre passeur en faisant la même feinte qu’il avait effectué plus tôt, réitérant les même propos sans penser au faite que non, il ne pourrait pas refaire la même. Tant pis, il n’aurait qu'à faire un service qui clouait immédiatement le bec des joueur d’aoba josai.

Alors il frappa la balle, fort. Trop fort d’ailleur puisqu'elle se dirigea directement hors des limites du terrain. “Lucky ~” pensa Oikawa. “Je vais lui montrer comment on sert ! Regarde Tobio !! Regarde moi !” Montrer à son cadet que lui sait servir et avoir une chance sur deux de détruire le moral de l’équipe, une perfection pour Toru qui envoya la balle directement sur le libero de Karasuno, espérant qu’il n’arrive à la réceptionner. Malheureusement la balle fut renvoyé. Sur Kageyama.  
Envoie la moi !!!!! cria Hinata.

Un léger sourire se plaça sur le visage d’Oikawa. Son cher cadet à encore tant à apprendre ! Oikawa avait bien envi de detruire le moral et la strategie de l’équipe adverse. Par etape. D’abord montrer à Kageyama qu’il à brider les compétences de ses coéquippier au collège, ensuite, lui montrer qu’ils ont tout a fait compris leur signaux. Tout était parfait. Parfait pour briser le meilleur joueur de karasuno. Parfait pour la victoire. Plus rien ne comptait pour Oikawa, rien à part la victoire. Il jeta un coup d’oeil sur Karasuno. Même à l’autre bout du terrain il pouvait sentir l’atmosphère tendu qui se dégageait de cette équipe. Maintenant toutes l’équipe a vu, vu à quel point Aoba josai les surpasse en tout point.

Et bien sur, Oikawa avait réussi son coup. Kageyama paniquait. Devenait beaucoup plus prévisible, moins précis. Et à partir de la, les points étaient donné. Kageyama n’envoyait pas les bonnes passe au bon attaquant, ratait ses services, bref, faute sur faute, plus ça allait pour Aoba josai, plus Kageyama paniquait. Alors rapidement, le premier temps mort de Karasuno fut utilisé. Une tentative vaine pour calmer les esprit, pour laisser aux joueurs l’occasion de reprendre leur contenance, leur calme. Déconcentrer Oikawa entre deux service aussi. Tout fut raté. Oikawa ne fut pas moins concentré. Karasuno pas plus calme. Les balles rattrapées par Karasuno ne semblait que dû à la chance. Tout allait à volo dans l’équipe des corbeaux.

“Je peux pas faire des passes aussi précise que Tobio, mais moi en revanche, je sais qu'elle passe envoyé, c’est pour ça que je suis le meilleur” pensait Oikawa en voyant les point augmenter pour son équipe. Le match semblait gagné d’avance. La panique qui s'emparait de l’esprit de Kageyama commençait à envahir toute l’équipe. Tooru était sans pitié. Peut importe qui il devait affronter, il l'affrontait sans affection. Qu’il s’agisse, d’Ushijima ou de son ame-soeur. Il allait leur prendre la victoire. Mais avant de l'emporter sur Karasuno, il vaincu Kageyama dans leur combat implicit quand il fut envoyé sur le banc. L'étonnement fut général, personne ne s’attendait à un tel changement, que ce soit chez les corbeaux ou leurs adversaires. En revanche les sentiments de victoire et de défaite qui s’emparaient des passeurs titulaire de chaque équipe n'étaient pas partagés.

En regardant son cher cadet, Oikawa remarqua. Il remarqua cette pointe qui lui piquait le coeur. Cette pointe de jalousie qui débarquait en voyant le corbeau parler à ses comparse alors que lui n’avait aucune réponse. Il balaya bien vite tout sentiments, positifs ou négatifs à l’égard de Kageyama.

“Allez Tooru, C’est pas le moment de penser à ça.” Il se recentra sur le match. Karasuno semblait rafraîchi et était en pleine essor. Il n’allait pas les laisser faire. Aoba josai gagna. Évidemment qu’ils avaient gagnés. Et évidemment Oikawa était plus heureux encore qu’a ses autres victoires. Battre Karasuno, battre son cadet, son ame-soeur, battre Tobio. Il était rassuré dans son égo. Il était toujours un meilleur passeur que lui. Peut-être pas pour longtemps, mais il l’était toujours.

-Ho, Shittykawa, comment t’as su qu’il allait faire la passe à la crevette ?  
\- comment ? Le desti- Ouch Iwa-chan t’es méchant ! … Oui bon me regarde pas comme ça !

 

* * *

 

 

Comment on a pu perdre ?! comment j’ai pu perdre !? Je me suis entrainer, encore et encore. Plus qu’avant ! Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas le battre ?! Pourquoi je me retrouve toujours éjecté du terrain, écrasé par les autres joueurs. Je ne suis pas digne de jouer. Pas digne d’être titulaire. Avec Sugawara ils auraient gagné. C’est sur. Lui sait comment jouer avec d’autres joueurs. Moi je ne sais pas faire ça. Je ne mérite pas d’être dans cette équipe. Je ne suis pas assez fort. Et Oikawa-san... Oikawa-san avait tout compris, tout anticipé. Il savait que j’allais faire la passe à Hinata. Il l’a su. Immédiatement. Mais quel crétin ! Comment j’ai pu croire que ça marcherait ?! Comment j’ai pu être aussi con !? Evidemment qu’il le savait ! On a- non… non… Ca n’a rien à voir, rien du tout. J’ai juste mal jouer. Putain. Putain… Je peux pas accepter d’avoir été aussi con ! Aussi stupide ! Je sais rien faire, si je sais plus jouer au volley ça sert à rien !!!  
L’eau qui coule sur mes cheveux ne me rafraîchit pas les idées, ce dernier point ce rejoue sans cesse dans ma tête. La balle immédiatement bloquée. La balle qui retombe de notre côté. Tous ui se jette à sa rescousse en vain. Le coup de sifflet. Le regarde méprisant d’Oikawa-san. Et Hinata… Hinata qui n’a pas pu mettre le dernier point. Par ma faute. Parce que j’ai pas su être assez bon. Putain ! Je suis stupide ! j’aurais du la passer à Asahi, ou Tanaka. C’était trop évident que je l’enverrai à Hinata! Merde !

\- Je suis désolé pour ma dernière passe, Oikawa à tout compris, j’aurais pa-

Mon corps est emporté vers l’arrière, je me retrouve au sol.

\- NE FAIS PAS PASSER CETTE PASSE POUR UNE ERREUR !!!! KAGEYAMA CE-  
\- Allons, allons, du calme. Vous avez fait un bon match !  
\- Ca change rien, on a quand même perdu…  
\- Mais est ce que perdre prouve que vous êtes faible ? Les faibles sont ceux qui ne se relèvent pas après une défaite.

Je lance un regard à Hinata, qui me regarde aussi. La détermination que j’éprouve, je la vois aussi la, dans ses yeux. On va s’entrainer, encore ! On va devenir plus fort, toujours plus ! Et on ira au national !


	9. Chapter 9

Inutile. C’est inutile. Rien y fait. 7 ans. Ca fait 7 ans qu’on est bloqué face à ce mur. Que je suis bloqué face à ce mur. Ce mur titanesque. Toujours plus haut. Toujours plus solide. Toujours plus imbattable. Ushijima Wakatoshi. Ushijima Wakatoshidiot oui ! AAAH ce qu’il m'énerve ! Ce qu’il peut m'énerver... A ce donner un air imperturbable. Tu te sens au dessus de tous à être gaucher c’est ça ? Et ben bravo vieille vache, c’est bien ton seul point fort grr ! genre on a perdu !? Nous !? Aoba Johsai !?

\- GENRE ON A PERDU HAAA !!!!!!!  
\- LA. FERME. Shittykawa. Tu crois pas qu’on en as assez eu comme ça ?!  
\- Mais Iwa-chan-  
\- non non j’men fous. Tu te magne le derch’, tu t’change et t'arrête de chouiner comme un gamin. Tout l’monde t’attends la gros sac !  
\- HEEEH mais arrête de m’insulter Iwa-chaaaan !! Tu reste pas me regarder me changer ?  
\- Et puis quoi encore ? J’vais quand même pas me faire vomir non plus  
\- méchant Iwa-chan . . .

 

* * *

 

 

\- Et ben alors capitaine, on sait pas s’habiller tout seul ?  
\- Très drôle Makki  
\- ta chemise est à l’envers.  
\- Faux, Mattsun, faux  
\- Il a raison shittakawa.  
\- Que- ?  
\- Je crois qu’il a la tête ailleurs Makki.  
\- Je dirais même plus, sa tête est ailleurs Mattsun.  
\- Ho mais fichez moi la paix les siamois ! maugréa Oikawa en camouflant son désastre vestimentaire par un pull. J’ai des choses importante a penser, moi, contrairement à vous.  
\- ha oui ?  
\- oui !  
\- ha oui ?  
\- mais oui !  
\- vraiment ?  
\- OUI !  
\- non quand même pas…  
\- mais-  
\- c’est impossible  
-ZUTEUUUH !!!  
-…..  
\- …..  
-…. on l’a cassé.  
\- Fichez lui la paix…  
\- Iwa-chaaan, tu as vu comme ils sont méchant  
\- c’est ça, allez on va manger, j’ai faim.

La petite troupe des terminales d’Aoba Johsai se dirigèrent vers un fast food, choisi par Iwaizumi, pour se remplir la panse après cette écrasante défaite. Tous quatre plutôt démoralisé et en même temps prêt à reprendre l'entraînement dans l'inépuisable espoir de pouvoir battre le titan de Miyagi à la prochaine - et dernière- occasion. La discussion allait de bon train. Malgré leur défaite la bonne humeur était assuré par les deux petits rigolos de l’équipe. Mais Oikawa ne suivait pas la discussion. Il fixait plutôt l’écran éteint de son téléphone, comme essayant de l'activer par la pensé. Si tel était son objectif, il ne l'atteint pas. Hanamaki et Matsukawa commençait même à s’en vouloir de l’avoir à tel point casser, essayant de le réveiller avec leurs blague habituelles qui n’y firent rien. Oikawa resta dans son monde, le monde du téléphone en veille, toute la soirée. Iwaizumi le lui enleva mais ca ne changea pas grand chose, il était toujours ailleurs, et demandait toutes les minutes à son meilleur ami s’il avait reçu un message, ce qui agaçait la tablée. L’idée de lui confisquer son téléphone n’était définitivement pas la meilleur qu’Iwaizumi ait eu dans sa vie.

Ils finirent finalement par se séparer en deux groupes, les groupes habituelles, Hanamaki et Matsukawa d’un côté, Oikawa et Iwaizumi de l’autre. L’un des deux groupe parti en riant aux éclats. L’autre groupe quant à lui était beaucoup plus silencieux. Quand bien même le silence ne dérangeait ni l’un ni l’autre, on pourrait même dire qu’en temps normal Iwaizumi trouverait ça agréable, mais dans l’état actuelle, quelque chose n’allait pas et le mutisme d’Oikawa commençait à l’agacer.

\- Bon, qu’est ce que tu as ?  
\- Rien.  
\- Shittykawa  
\- Rien je te dis.  
\- Oikawa  
\- …  
\- Heho ?  
\- …  
\- Allô Oikawa ici la Terre ...  
\- On a encore perdu Iwa-chan… on pourra jamais battre Ushiwaka-chan  
\- Ben voyons. Et tu crois que je vais gober ça ?  
\- Mais-  
\- Nan arrête, j’sais bien que c’est pas ça. Arrête de faire ta tete de lard et dis moi ce qui va pas.  
\- …  
\- Je te préviens je te lâche pas la grappe tant que tu me le dis pas.  
-…  
\- Shittakawaaaa….  
-…  
\- Bon allez crache le morceaux idiot !  
\- On m’ignore….  
\- On t’ignore ? Qui t’ignore exactement…  
\- Tobio-chan …  
\- Encore celui la.. ?  
\- oui ben heu, c’est pas de ma faute si on est lié !  
\- C’est un peu de ta faute s’il veux plus te parler…  
\- Ca va je sais ça Iwa-chan…  
\- N’y pense plus Shittykawa, et puis je comprends pas pourquoi tu te prend la tête avec lui alors que je suis la moi  
\- T’as raison Iwa-chan !!!

Oikawa parti, le baume au coeur, avec iwaizumi chez ce dernier. Ils passèrent une soirée tranquille, une soirée réconfort, une soirée lambinage.

A partir de ce moment, chacune des deux âmes soeurs vit sa vie, sans se prendre la tête pour leur autre moitié. Oikawa était heureux avec Iwaizumi, et Kageyama l’était aussi avec Karasuno. Tout pouvait sembler parfait. A l’exception que les deux ressentait au fond d’eux un vide constant. Et parfois, sans réel raison apparente ils s'enfermaient dans une morosité qui semblait sans fin. Et Iwaizumi n’arrivait pas à remonter le moral d’Oikawa. Et Hinata n’arrivait pas à remonter le moral de Kageyama. Dans ces cas la, rien ne pouvait les faire sortir de cette état de déprime. Et puis d’un coup, parfois, sans plus de raison, ils semblaient prêt à gravir le mont Everest a mains nu, en T-shirt, sans sécurité. Et alors il devenait intenable. A un point tel que leurs coéquipier en venait presque à regretter la disparition de l’état morose qu’il pouvait avoir. Le plus perturbant était l’attention avec laquelle ils captaient, déchiffraient, décortiquaient chacun des mots prononcé par d’autre s’il était question de leur âme soeur. Chaque fois qu’Oikawa entendait les mots “Kageyama” ou “Tobio” ou “passeur de Karasuno” son cerveau se focalisait sur la discussion qui s’en suivait. Il en était de même pour Kageyama avec les mot “Oikawa”, “Tooru” ou “Passeur d’Aoba johsai”, et tout ce qui désignait son aîné. Alors leur camarade et coéquipier prirent vite l’habitude de ne pas évoquer le nom du passeur adverse en la compagnie de leur passeur.

Et le temps passait avec leurs émotions. Leurs vies allaient tranquillement. Leurs entraînement s'enchaînent avec acharnement. Leur rencontre arriva comme un oasis dans le désert de leur relation. Elle arriva quand aucun des deux ne s’y attendaient. Quand les deux le souhaitaient au fond d’eux. Quand les deux finalement, en avaient le plus besoin.

 

* * *

 

 

Oikawa écoutait son neveu lui raconter l’entraînement qu’il venait de vivre, des étoiles plein les yeux. Il n’avait pas vu Kageyama Tobio regarder l’endroit avec son aura menaçante, Il n’avait pas vu qu’il effrayait les enfant. Il n'avait pas vu la tête qu’il fit en le voyant.  
Mais il avait entendu sa voix prononcer “Oikawa-san”, il avait entendu son propre coeur s'acharner à tambouriner toujours plus fort dans sa poitrine, il avait senti ses joue se chauffer subitement. Il avait senti son corps réagir à la présence de son âme-soeur. Il avait saisi chacun des mots de Kageyama. Il avait retenu chacun des traits de son visage, chacune des ses expressions. Il avait réussi à obtenir une photo avec lui. Certe en utilisant une technique alambiquée pour feindre l'intérêt, l’envi d’en avoir une, mais il en avait une. Il avait réussi, finalement, à lui parlé, à avoir une forme de contact avec lui. Un contact qui était même, selon lui, agréable.

La photo était flou. La chute grande. Le destin se liguait contre lui. Contre ses sentiments, contre ses amours.

 

* * *

 

 

Il était reparti aussi vite qu’il était arrivé. Kageyama n’avait pas de temps à perdre. Il devait s'entraîner, trouver un moyen d’offrir à Hinata la passe qu’il voulait. S’échapper de sa fonction de roi tyrannique. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps pour ça, il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps à Karasuno pour surpasser les autres équipes. Le camp d'entraînement avec les équipe Tokyoïtes était pour eux une aubaine. Une semaine intensives avec les meilleurs équipes lycéennes de la capitale. Une semaine pour tenter une myriades de nouvelles technique, pour développer leur compétences de volleyeur. Une semaine intensive, pour une ascension fulgurante. Une semaine intensive et voilà que la volée de corbeau était fin prête à gagner le plus de match, jusqu’au nationales !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin des exams et vacances, ce qui veut diiire : du temps pour écrire ! youpi ! Enfin... en Théorie haha !! Bon, la y'avait Hanamaki et Matsukawa, j'aodre les écrie, mais j'ai pas vraiment l'occas' alors vraiment, juste... j'ai voulu les caser :')


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, voila un court chapitre. C'est un chapitre de transition si je puis dire, vu que ce qui vient après..; vient après (si si je vous jure), mais surtout un changement débarque. Bref, je vais pas tout raconter ici, et je vous laisse plutôt avec le dernier chapitre de ce qu'on pourrait appeler "partie I" !

Les éliminatoire de printemps arrivèrent bien vite après cette semaine intensive. Karasuno n’eut pas tant de mal que ça à se démarquer face à leur deux premier adversaire, ni même face au géant de 2 mètre de l’équipe Kakugawa. Johzenji en revanche, leur servit un match plus mémorable. Leur façon chaotique de jouer ne leur avait pas rendu la tâche facile. Ils étaient de loin l’équipe la plus imprévisible qu’ait rencontré Karasuno depuis un moment. Mais rien ne pu déconcentrer Karasuno, rien ne pu leur faire perdre cette concentration et cette soif de vaincre. Que ce soit Johzenji ou Wakutani, personne ne fut en mesure de vaincre l’équipe montante. Il en fut de même pour Datekogyo qui ne pu rivaliser avec Oikawa et son équipe. aucune miette de ce match ne fut louper par le regard de Karasuno, encore moins celui de Kageyama. Le verdict tomba bien vite. La demi finale se ferait entre Karasuno et Aoba johsai. C’était à celui qui pourrait aller se battre contre Shiratorizawa. A celui qui aurait le meilleur jeu. Le combat était acharné. Aucune des deux équipes ne voulait lâcher le morceaux. Chacun des joueurs du terrain jouaient comme si leur vie en dépendait. Plaçant un à un leurs nouveaux atouts. Suant toujours plus. S’acharnant toujours plus. Frappant la balle, renvoyant la balle,sauvant la balle et leur points.

Malheureusement pour l’une des deux équipes, il faut un perdant. Cette fois-ci, ce fut karasuno qui ressorti vainqueur. Ce fut le dernier match pour Oikawa et Iwaizumi, qui furent écrasés par la puissance insoupçonnée de Karasuno, par les passes incroyables de Kageyama. Et en regardant le spectacle de son cadet, heureux de leur avoir arraché la victoire, de leur avoir arraché la place pour la finale, Oikawa ne savait pas quel sentiment le dominait. Il était déchiré entre un sentiment étrange de bonheur intense face à ce sourire immense collé sur le visage de son cadet, et le sentiment de déception, de tristesse d’avoir perdu, d’avoir laisser filer sa dernière chance de battre Ushijima et de se rendre aux nationales, sa dernière chance finalement, de jouer un match, ne serait-ce qu’un match en plus. Mais alors que la tristesse de cette fin brutale lui tirait le coeur vers le bas, le bonheur qui emplissait le coeur de son cadet le guérissait.

“t’as intérêt à battre Ushiwaka-chan Tobio” fut la pensée qu’il espérait transmettre à son adorable cadet au moment de lui serrer la main. Il plaçait tous ses espoirs en lui, en son cadet. Et s’il gagnait il pourrait dire “C’est mon cadet ! c’est grâce à moi qu’il est aussi fort !” et alors son honneur sera sauf.

 

* * *

 

 

-HOOO Des caméra ! Kageyama regarde c’est la Télé !!!!  
\- La ferme Hinata ! Tu feras mieux de t’échauffer !!!

Ils l’avaient fait. Ils étaient en finale. Ils avaient battu Aoba Johsai. Il avait battu Oikawa. Ne leur restait plus qu'à battre Shiratorizawa. Ce n’était pas impossible. Pour Kageyama plus rien ne semblait impossible, car pour lui le plus dur était de vaincre Oikawa. Lorsque le coup de sifflet tinta, aucune des deux équipes ne s’attendait à un match aussi long. Tout penchait en faveur de Shiratorizawa. L’équipe comportait peu de seconde, ce qui signifie une plus grande cohésion de groupe, l’équipe avait déjà joué des matchs en 5 set, déjà été au nationnale plus d’une fois. Tout semblait tourner vers la victoire de cette équipe. Et pourtant. 5 sets. 5 sets acharnés sans qu’une seule seconde l’une des deux équipe ne lâche prise. Shiratorizawa. Karasuno. Shiratorizawa. Karasuno. Karasuno. Ils étaient vaincu, Karasuno avait vaincu. Qui l’eut cru. Une équipe sortie de nul part qui renverse les géants de Miyagi. Une équipe dont personne ne s’était méfié qui était maintenant au sommet des autres.  
Les nationales. Ils y allaient. Ils allaient aux nationales. Des gradins, Oikawa avait tout vu, caché derrière ses lunettes. Il était content. Bien sûr, de voir la mine déconfite d’Ushijima après une défaite. Mais il était aussi et surtout frustré. Lui n’avait jamais réussi à le vaincre. Son cadet avait accompli ce que lui n’avait jamais réussi. Mais il l’avait tout de même attendu. Il fallait qu’il lui parle une dernière fois, qu’il le congratule. Il s’était fait une promesse, entre lui et lui même, la veille, après leur match, leur défaite, sa défaite.

“Si Tobio réussi à Battre Ushiwaka, alors je le félicite comme il se doit et je disparais de sa vie comme il le veut.”

Il l’a tenu.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, et bien, après le plus court chapitre, pourquoi pas le plus long écrit à ce jour ?

Le début d’une nouvelle étape. maintenant il était loin. Loin de chez ses parents, loin de son patelin d’enfance, loin de son meilleur ami. Mais ça irait ! Il lui restait le volley. Il avait appris à vivre sans son âme-soeur, il pouvait apprendre à vivre sans cette présence quasi-omniprésente jusqu’au terrain. Et puis c’est pas comme s’ils ne pourraient plus lui parler. Ou comme s’ils ne se verraient plus jamais. Un trajet d’un peu moins de 5 heures en train et ils se retrouvaient. Et l’idée de s’avancer plus près de son but de rejoindre l’équipe nationale le gonflait à bloc. Tobio entamait cette nouvelle phase de son existence avec assurance et détermination. 

 

8 heure. Le début des ses cours commençaient. Au programme beaucoup de sport et quelques matières communes pour assurer un avenir en cas de pépin. Il retrouva dans sa classe des tête qu’il avait rencontré durant ses années de lycée. Rien d’étonnant quand on connaissait son parcour et son investissement dans ce sport. 

 

Après avoir battu la puissante équipe de Shiratorizawa, Kageyama Tobio avait été recruté pour un stage intensif regroupant les jeunes espoirs en terme de volleyeurs. Une occasion pour lui de s'améliorer, de prouver aux autres comme à lui même qu’il n’était plus le roi tyrannique qu’il était autrefois. A ce fameux camp il avait noué des liens avec de puissants joueur de son âge, il n’était donc pas surpris d’en retrouver dans ce cursus. Il fut même content de voir Miya Atsumu, qui avait réussi au fil des rencontres et de messages réguliers à se faire une place parmis les amis proches de Tobio. Il fut également content d’y retrouver Hoshiumi, rencontrer dans les même circonstance. Il se rendit compte qu’il connaissait en réalité la plupart de ceux présents dans sa classe. L’idée de pouvoir évoluer entouré de tous ces excellent joueur le ravissait au plus au point. L’année s’annonçait encore plus palpitante que prévue. 

 

* * *

 

Cela faisait maintenant deux ans et demi qu’il n’avait pas donné de signes de vie a Kageyama. Il ne l’avait pas contacté, n’avait assister physiquement à aucun de ses matchs. Il avait tout fait en somme pour disparaître de sa vie. Partir à Tokyo avait été une aide à cela. Loin de lui il y avait moins de risque qu’ils se croisent. “Maintenant, se disait Oikawa, je dois n’être  qu’un mauvais souvenir pour lui.” Il espérait tout de même que Kageyama garde de lui une image plutôt positive. Au début il avait du mal à cacher son irritation, son besoin de savoir ce que l’autre faisait, comment il allait. Lors des nationales, il partait systématiquement en jogging quand Karasuno jouait. Ainsi, ni vu ni connu, il pouvait regarder, ou écouter les commentaires des matchs que jouait cette équipe qui avait semblé sortir de nul part. Et puis il avait fini par s’accoutumer à cette absence. Ce n’est pas comme si avant ça Tobio était quotidiennement dans sa vie. Mais chaque jour, repenser au fait que non, il ne lui parlerait plus, lui retournait l’estomac. parfois il se maudissait lui même d’avoir decider quelque chose d’aussi stupide. D’autre fois encore il failli tout abandonner, envoyé un message, appeler ou encore aller directement voir son cadet. Mais il se retenait à chaque fois. Et puis il avait commencé à comparer son cas à un sevrage. Tobio était comme une drogue. Il lui offrait une petite dose de bien être avec une dose de culpabilité à la clé. S’en passer était difficile mais pour le mieux. Et puis il n’était pas seul. Il avait Iwaizumi. Il savait qu’au moindre problème il pouvait se tourner vers lui. Lui qui avait toujours été là et qui le serait toujours. 

 

Le volley faisait toujours partie intégrante de sa vie, mais il avait laissé de côté son rêve de devenir pro. La blessure qu’il s’était faite au genoux ne promettait pas vraiment de jours paisibles s’il avait choisi la voie sportive. Il n’avait pas eu à beaucoup réfléchir. Il savait depuis longtemps que s’il ne pouvait être joueur professionnel, il se laisserait guider par sa bonne étoile sur les chemins de l’espace. Il n’avait bien sûr pas laissé le choix de son université au hasard. Il lui fallait la meilleur. Bien sur ses résultats lui permirent d’obtenir une bourse. Ca faisait donc trois ans maintenant qu’il étudiait dans la filière des sciences physique et astronomique de Todai. Il vivait désormais dans la capitale, dans un petit appartement sans prétention. Il avait deux grands regrets sur sa vie d’étudiant à Tokyo. Le premier était qu’Iwaizumi était resté à Miyagi. N’ayant pas des notes aussi bonne que lui, ni même les moyens, il était resté sur Miyagi pour ses études. Mais la magie d’internet les réunissait tous les soirs. Et quelques week-end ils se retrouvaient et ne se quittaient alors qu’au dernier moment. Malgré tout les dires sur les relations à longue distance, leur couple ne sembla pas s’étioler. Il s’était, au contraire, renforcé. Le second : il était dans la même université qu’Ushijima Wakatoshi. Il s’en était douté bien sûr, mais de le voir, de le croiser dans les couloirs lui avait tout de même semblé terrible. Et puis ils avaient discuté. En y repensant, Oikawa ne pouvait y croire. Ils avaient lié une forme d’amitié. Non, pas de l’amitié, de … de sympathie, voilà tout. Une forme de respect mutuel… peut-être de soutient. Qui sait. Et de fil en aiguille, il avait intégré les soirées organisées par l’équipe d’Ushijima. Peut-être qu’il avait eu pitié pour lui à le voir seul ? Cette équipe était constitué de joueur de très bon niveau. Un niveau bien plus élevé que la petite équipe qu’avait intégré Oikawa. Ce qui sembla normal vu qu’ils avaient pour la plupart l’ambition de devenir pro, pour d’autre celle de devenir coach ou de rester dans le domaine sportif. Il avait bien sur fait la connaissance des nouveaux coéquipiers d’Ushijima qui ne semblait pas particulièrement plus commode que ce qu’il avait à Shiratorizawa. 

  
  


\- Et bah alors le beau gosse, on est dans la lune ? Fit une voix commençant derrière Tooru, s'arrêtant à ses côté. Il n’avait pas eu besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir de qui il s’agissait, cette voix, cette intonation, ce surnom, ça ne pouvait être que lui

\- Ha ! le poulet, quelle bonne surprise ! Je me disais justement que j’avais eu la chance de ne pas encore te croiser 

\- Tu croyais tout de même pas que je ne viendrais pas te voir en ce jour si spécial !

\- J'espérais une faveur ! 

\- Bon alors, quoi de beau l’ami ?

 

C’est deux là, et tout le monde qui les avaient déjà croisé au moins une fois pourraient le dire, s’entendaient très bien. Trop bien même selon certains. Un amour commun pour l'espièglerie, la malice, était sans doute la cause de cette amitié qui partait pourtant très mal. 

 

Il faut dire que la première fois qu’ils s’étaient rencontrés à la premiere soirée à laquelle Oikawa fut invité par Ushijima, tous pensaient qu’ils finiraient par s’entretuer. Oikawa Tooru et Kuroo Tetsuro semblaient voués à s’entendre comme chien et chat. Le moindre détail était un bon reproche à faire, un bon débat à lancer, une bonne dispute a commencer. Et puis un jour, quelques semaines plus tard, les deux lancèrent une phrase, destinée à ridiculiser Ushijima. La même phrase au même moment, avec la même intonation. Ils s’étaient regardés dans les yeux, avant de commencer instinctivement un jeu puéril visant à faire taire l’autre jusqu’à la prononciation de son nom. Ils avaient tenus plus d’une heure comme ça, avant de laisser les mots se faner dans leur fatigue. Ils avaient alors commencé à devenir un duo pas tout à fait inséparable mais bien insupportable dès qu’ils se décidaient à agacer quelqu’un. Ils avaient donc gagner un nouveau surnom : “les Weasley”. Leur relation pouvait sembler étrange, mais c’était pour sûr le meilleur lien qu’Oikawa avait tissé à l’université. Un beau mélange de compétition et de respect. Ils savaient qu’ils pouvaient compter l’un sur l’autre à n’importe quel moment. Ils savaient aussi que ni l’un ni l’autre n’hésiterai à critiquer l’autre et n’importe quel choix de vie qui leur semblait dénué de sens. Un équilibre s’était créé entre eux. Ils n’avaient pas peur de se montrer franc l’un envers l’autre, et le pas semblait immense pour oikawa qui avait toujours eu l’habitude de tout faire pour plaire. Il avait compris que Kuroo ne le jugerait pas, il le critiquait tout au plus, le disputait peut être mais ne le laissait pas tomber. Et c’était exactement ce qu’il fallait à Oikawa. Une présence physique qui, comme Iwaizumi avait su le faire, n'hésiterai pas à le poser vers les bons choix, même s’il fallait en venir aux cris ou aux mains. 

 

\-  Ha ouais, chaud hein… 

\-  Il faut ce qu’il faut pour être le meilleur ! Tiens d’ailleurs, t’as de la concurrence dans les nouveaux de cette année ? 

\- Honnêtement ? C’est un bon cru, mais personne ne m’arrive à la cheville. Par contre cette année y’a deux passeurs qui arrivent d’un coup, ça va être la guerre pour le poste je le sens, hate de voir ça héhé !

\- Tu es vraiment cruel Kuroo ! N’oublie pas de me tenir au courant surtout !  Bon je file moi, je dois appeler Iwa-chan ! On se voit demain ?

\- bien sur, pourquoi on changerait nos habitude 

\- Nouvelle année, nouvelles habitudes non ?

\- Seulement pour changer les bonnes habitudes, pas les mauvaise, Kuroo lui fit un magnifique clin d’oeil qui passa quasiment inaperçu derrière ses cheveux pas coiffés. 

-Bien sur, aller, bye bye ! 

 

Et sur ses mots Oikawa parti en gambadant. La nouvelle année s’annonçait une fois de plus très bien. L'effectif de de sa classe avait encore réduit, ce qui signifiait plus de tranquillité et surtout, Kuroo pourrait lui apporter tous les drames qui se joueraient dans son équipe pour la place de passeur. Il eut une certaine nostalgie à repenser à sa bataille contre Kageyama Tobio pour le même poste bien des années avant. Il avait bien changé depuis. Il lui arrivait de se demander ce que devenait son ancien cadet, mais jamais il n’avait de réponse. Il aurait pu aller voir sur les réseaux sociaux. Il l’avait fait d’ailleur. Mais ça ne l’avait pas aidé. Comme il s’en était douté, Kageyama ne postait jamais rien et ne mettait jamais à jour son profil. Ainsi, si on s’en tenait à son profil, il étudiait toujours à Kitagawa Daiichi. “Toio-chan c’est du passé” tentait-il de se convaincre. Mais il savait très bien qu’il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à lui. C’était quotidien. Kageyama flottait dans son esprit comme un parfum qui s’accroche aux vêtements, ce n’était pas désagréable mais ça pouvait vite devenir entêtant. 

 

Ses pensées pour Kageyama étaient cependant à chaque fois évincées par Iwaizumi. Et cette fois-ci ne fit pas exception. Kageyama quitta son esprit aussitôt qu’il contacta son compagnon. Il lui compta alors sa rentrée dans les moindre de détails, de l’emploie du temps aux professeur en passant par la teinture rose fushia d’une de ses camarade, tout y passait. Et alors pas une seule fois Tobio n’effleura son esprit. Iwaizumi lui était plus modéré dans son récit. Il lui parla vaguement de ses cours, un peu de ses projets et enfin de leurs anciens coéquipiers. 

 

\- Tiens d’ailleurs, Kindaichi est à Todai tu sais ?

\- C’est vrai?! Il faudra que j’aille le voir alors ! Quelle filière tu sais ?

\- Ouais, Sportive, comme on pouvait s’en douter. 

\- Ho mais c’est super ! Si jamais il se sent seul j’ai qu'à lui présenter Kuroo hahaha ! Remarque il doivent être dans la même équipe ! 

\- Ouais, enfin sinon s’il se sent seul y’a un gars de Miyagi dans sa classe hein.

\- Ha bon ? Qui ? 

\- Kageyama.


End file.
